thedicklickbrigadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Best-of (Vol. 3)/@comment-4817739-20120925014043
My nominations were can I find one blog with all the dicklight brigade albums or something like this?, I Wanna Be Just Like Marilyn Monroe, If You Think This Is Over, Then You're Wrong (Because There's Like 20 Bonus Tracks Coming Up), me gusta el cover de musica, I'm going to kill myself, Heavy Breathing from the Computer Room... Who's in There?, Last night of the Chocolate-empire, Tuningcore, That Feel When (a new song by a new /mu/ project that's totally not the DLB. This is an ad.), >pour cereal >open fridge >all out of milk >my song when, DLB2_electric_boogaloo, Seriously, do pizza places even offer anchovies anymore?, Latex Macro Furry Cock Vore Fetish Song in G, Plastic ballsack pt. 3, Coke Zero is superior to Diet Coke, sweaty pianist, REAL CRIP NIGGUH CLUB STARRING TYLER THE CREATOR SWAG ON MY BITCH, Can't Nobody Fuck The Based God's Bitch, Today Radiohead died in an accident., One Year Of DLB, Hawaii, 1945, gorilla warfare, Dumbledores gay fantasies, rectagon, Hey Guys, I got Rid of My Tumors (Pt. 2), this cover, Ballad of Rainbow Dash, Das Fungi, Introduction Pt. 3, Lets smoke marijuana cigarettes, guys!, Lazare rules, Cease drools (cease brutally penetrating Lazare), religion is a joke and you're all the punchline, Summertime.wav, just vote in biotech, Of the Conveyor Belt, Into a Furby, A Little Folk Song in Memory of the Feels, Eating Out Kitty Pryde's Pussy, DDD, Nibble-Nuts, Party Tonight, summersun.gif (feat. Hampus), Album Art get, Danny Brown Tooth gap, Russian Chicks are Fucking Hot, Frank Booth.mp3, The Death of Puss, No Heart, we music now, GANGAM STYLE, le roller, Silly Shuffling Cunt, Illuminati werewolf alien ogres, Davy Jones Locker Room (YouthCrewGrey featuring the Legendary Pirate Dickbeard), Malcolm Makes Shitty Ableton Chillwave in a Half Hour Using His Mid 2009 iMac (just like le neon indian lel XD), the best game ever, A Taste of The Deak, >the Beatles >good, >ftw No one cares about DLB anymore, Icy Bitch Swag (YouthCrewGrey feat. Da 9% Nigga), Basic Hip, sheebly jeebly beebly deebly, yo skrill drop it hard, feelbreaks, Drum and Bass (with no Bass) aka Drum, great, now Im turned on, Drum & Bass IN YO FACE, Hatchet, PSI Slamming, On the first day of Christmas my true love (#Deak) gave me Centipede Hz, Ableton Loops, The Deakleak Brigade, #p152528210, Waves Were Made, Post-Avant Basedcore Take 376, LRDOVTHGME, Traditional Disco Music, I think Malcolm should just start up a whole new thread honestly, these inadvertent gets smell like cheese, rerol, Oh fuck, I almost forgot about le dlb tonight, The Amen Pate, How To Write and Record a Song by TANK of PinkleTank Who I Should Be, 48 Feet 91 inches (prod. by Space Bachelor, feat. Jake Gyllenhaal), this one doesn't count. (HANL/Danny Brown remix), Seventy Four, Stuart Berman did 9/11, Brown Swamp, I'ma eat the whole ass bruh, Arab Analog (Live), EGGS EGGS EGGS ICE EGGS EGGS EGGS ICE ICE ICE EGGS EGGS BABY BABY EGGS, Malcolms Swag (feat. M.I.A), Aquatica (Hardcore version) wasn't here for the last album so i can't judge those tracks >tfw nominating myself multiple times